Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 4 = 5x + 5$
Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(9x + 4) - 5x = (5x + 5) - 5x$ $4x + 4 = 5$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(4x + 4) - 4 = 5 - 4$ $4x = 1$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{1}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{4}$